Rodzina Potter
* Półkrwi |status = Istnieje |członkowie = * The Potter Family By J.K. Rowling * * * * * * * * * * * * * Harry Potter * Ginny Potter * James Potter II * Albus Potter * Lily Potter II |relacje = * Rodzina Peverell * Rodzina Fleamont * Rodzina Evans * Rodzina Dursley * Rodzina Weasleyów * Rodzina Prewett * Ród Blacków * Rodzina Gaunt |dom = * GryffindorHarry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) Rozdział 33 — James, Lily, Harry i Ginny byli w Gryffindorze * SlytherinHarry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) Rozdział 4 — Rodzina Black od pokoleń trafiała do Slytherinu. Wyjątkiem od reguły stał się dopiero Syriusz. Albus trafił do Slytherinu |przynależność = * Brytyjskie Ministerstwo Magii ** Wizengamot ** Biuro Aurorów *** Szef Biura Aurorów * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ** Gryffindor ** Slytherin ** Reprezentacja Gryffindoru w Quidditchu ** Gwardia Dumbledore'a ** Huncwoci ** Klub Ślimaka ** Klub pojedynków * Zakon Feniksa * Dolina Godryka * Grimmauld Place 12 * Privet Drive 4 * Harpie z Holyhead * Prorok Codzienny |grafika = Potter family1.png }} Rodzina Potter (ang. Potter Family) — stara, zamożna rodzina czarodziejów półkrwi. Początkowo rodzina była czystej krwi, jednakże ze względu na małżeństwo Jamesa Pottera z czarownicą mugolskiego pochodzenia — Lily Evans, rodzina stała się rodziną półkrwi. Członkowie rodziny trafiali w zdecydowanej większości do Gryffindoru. Podczas pierwszej i drugiej wojny czarodziejów, Potterowie należeli do Zakonu Feniksa, który przeciwstawiał się działalności Lorda Voldemorta oraz jego popleczników. James i Lily Potter przeciwstawili się Czarnemu Panu i trzykrotnie walczyli przeciwko niemu w czasie wojny. W dniu 31 października 1981 roku James i Lily spotkali się z Lordem Voldemortem po raz czwarty. Spotkanie to zakończyło się ich zamordowaniem w czasie próby ochrony jedynego dziecka, Harry’ego. Ich syn przeżył i zasłużył się w historii czarodziejów. Między innymi stanął na czele Gwardii Dumbledore’a, a przede wszystkim odegrał niezwykle ważną rolę w czasie Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów — pokonał Lorda Voldemorta. Po wojnie Harry ożenił się ze swoją dziewczyną z czasów szkolnych oraz siostrą najlepszego przyjaciela — Ginny Weasley. Para miała trójkę dzieci, które nazwali na cześć rodziny (Jamesa Pottera, Lily Potter), przyjaciół (Syriusza Blacka i Luny Lovegood) oraz sojuszników w walce (Severusa Snape’a i Albusa Dumbledore’a): Jamesa Syriusza, Albusa Severusa oraz Lily Lunę. Wczesna historia rodziny Rodzina Potter pochodziła od XII-wiecznego czarodzieja Linfreda ze Stinchcombe umiłowanego i ekscentrycznego człowieka, którego nazywano „The Potterer”(pl.babrała). Jego przydomek został później przekształcony na „Potter”. Linfred był roztargnionym człowiekiem, który był często wzywany przez swoich mugolskich sąsiadów ze względu na swoje usługi lecznicze. Żaden z mugoli nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że cudowne uzdrowienia dokonane przez niego były wywołane przy użyciu magii. Uważano go za nieszkodliwego staruszka, który hodował w swoim ogrodzie śmieszne rośliny. Jego reputacja posłużyła Linfredowi tak dobrze, że mógł w spokoju kontynuować swoje eksperymenty, które stanowiły podwaliny fortuny rodziny Potterów. Historycy przedstawiają Linfreda jako inicjatora eliksirów, które służą czarodziejom do dziś np. Szkiele-Wzro albo Eliksir Pieprzowy. Sprzedaż takich kuracji jego innym czarodziejom pozwoliła mu przekazać każdemu ze swoich siedmiorga dzieci znaczną sumę pieniędzy. Najstarszy syn Linfreda, Hardwin, ożenił się z piękną, młodą czarownicą o imieniu Iolanthe, która pochodziła z rodziny Peverellów zamieszkujących Dolinę Godryka. Była ona wnuczką Ignotusa Peverella, po którym odziedziczyła pelerynę niewidkę. Żona wyjaśniła Hardwinowi rodzinną tradycję, którą ten zaakceptował i pomógł kultywować w ich rodzinie. Ralston Potter późniejszy potomek rodziny Pottera, pracował jako członek Wizengamotu w latach 1612–1652. Popierał bardzo gorąco Międzynarodowy Kodeks Tajności czarodziejów. W pewnym momencie przed 1693 rokiem członkowie rodziny wyemigrowali do Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki. Abraham Potter był jednym z pierwszych dwunastu aurorów przeszkolonych i wyznaczonych w USA. Został zatrudniony przez pierwszego Przewodniczącego MACUSA – Josiaha Jacksona. Dalekie pokrewieństwo Abrahama ze sławnym Harrym Potterem będzie badane przez genealogów wieki później. Henry Potter, nazywany przez swoich znajomych Harry, dziadek Jamesa Pottera I działał w Wizengamocie w latach 1913–1921. Potępił ówczesnego Ministra Magii Archera Evermonde'a za zakazanie pomocy mugolom przez czarodziejów w czasie I wojny światowej. Jego otwartość w stosunku do społeczności mugolskiej i popularność nazwiska „Potter” w mugolskim świecie doprowadziły do wykluczenia rodziny Potter z Nienaruszalnej Dwudziestki Ósemki. Najnowsza historia rodziny Fleamont Potter, bezpośredni potomek Hardwina i Iolanthe w wieku 11 lat trafił do Hogwartu, gdzie został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Można przypuszczać, że w tym czasie poznał swoją przyszłą żonę, Eufemię. Para miała jednego syna, Jamesa, który urodził się 27 marca 1960 roku w rodzinie czystej krwi. Rodzice Jamesa byli starymi rodzicami, nawet jak na czarodziejskie standardy. Zdążyli być na ślubie swego jedynego syna z panną Evans, jednakże zmarli w wyniku podeszłego wieku i smoczej ospy przez co, nie zdążyli poznać swego jedynego wnuka – Harry’ego. Pierwsza Wojna Czarodziejów lewo|mały|220x220px|Zdjęcie z magicznego albumu Harry'ego, prezentu od Rubeusa Hagrida Harry Potter urodził się w szczytowym okresie Pierwszej Wojny. Jego rodzice, James i Lily Potter (z domu Evans), byli członkami pierwszego składu Zakonu Feniksa organizacji stworzonej i prowadzonej przez Albusa Dumbledore'a. Organizacja miała na celu walkę z poplecznikami Voldemorta oraz z samym Czarnym Panem. W 1979 roku Albus Dumbledore był świadkiem przepowiedni, która padła z ust Sybilli Trelawney. O przepowiedni dowiedział się również sam Voldemort, dzięki podsłuchującemu pod drzwiami Snape’owiHarry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) Rozdział 37Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) Rozdział 25. mały|300x300px|Zabójstwo Potterów przedstawione w filmie [[Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka)|Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny.]] Pod koniec lipca 1980 roku urodziła się dwójka chłopców pasująca do opisu z przepowiedni: Harry Potter i Neville Longbottom. Voldemort, ze względu na ten sam status krwi, postawił na Harry’ego, czyniąc go równym sobie. Potterowie ukrywali się przed Czarnym Panem z pomocą zaklęcia Fideliusa, wybierając początkowo jako strażnika tajemnicy ich najlepszego przyjaciela Syriusza Blacka, który przekonał ich jednak do zmiany oczywistej osoby. Ich wybór padł na Petera Pettigrew, który okazał się poprzecznikiem Voldemorta i zdradził ich tajemnicę. Lord Voldemort pojawił się w Dolinie Godryka 31 października 1981 roku. W pierwszej kolejności zamordował Jamesa, by następnie zaatakować ukrywającą się w pokoju dziecka, Lily. Czarny Pan dał jej możliwość wyboru, co było ogromną prośbą ze strony zakochanego w niej Severusa Snape’a. Czarownica odmówiła, oddając życie za syna. Postawa kobiety obudziła starożytną magię, która ochroniła dziecko, odbijając od niego mordercze zaklęcie. Od tej pory Harry stał się jedyną osobą, która przeżyła zaklęcie Avada Kedavra i zniszczyła Czarnego Pana. Po ataku pozostała tylko blizna w kształcie błyskawicy oraz ukryta w Harrym część duszy Voldemorta jako nieplanowany horkruksHarry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) Rozdział 35. mały|271x271px|List zostawiony na progu domy Dursleyów przez Albusa Dumbledore’a wraz z ocalałym Harrym Potterem Przyjaciel rodziny i ojciec chrzestny Harry’ego bardzo szybko odnalazł zdrajcę, który upozorował własną śmierć i uciekł pod postacią szczura. Syriusz Black, za rzekome zabicie Pettigrewa trafił do AzkabanuHarry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) Rozdział 19. Harry,„Chłopiec, który przeżył” został przygarnięty przez swoją ciotkę, Petunię i jej męża Vernona Dursley. Harry dorastał w mugolskim świecie bez świadomości swojego pochodzenia. Pomimo że był traktowany w domu przy Privet Drive 4 bardzo źle, został, by magiczna osłona jego matki mogła nad nim sprawować opiekę. Czasy międzywojenne Pomimo starań rodziny Dursleyów Harry dowiedział się w dniu swoich 11 urodzin, że jest czarodziejem i trafił do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Dzięki Rubeusowi dowiedział się prawdy na temat swojej rodziny oraz tego, kim jest i jakie zadanie się z tym wiąże.mały|220x220px|Lily i James Potter w filmowej wizji zwierciadła Ain Eingarp W czasie nauki w szkole zobaczył po raz pierwszy swoich rodziców w zwierciadle Ain Eingarp. Gdy Harry spojrzał w lustro, ujrzał nie tylko swoich rodziców, ale całą rodzinę Potterów. Rodzinę, której nigdy nie miał, widział ludzi, których łączą te same cechy wyglądu. Cechy, które łączą go samego, dają mu przynależnośćHarry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) Rozdział 12. Niezdolność Voldemorta do dotknięcia Harry’ego była spowodowana magiczną ochroną jego zmarłej matki. W 1992 roku próbował zdobyć Kamień Filozoficzny przy pomocy Profesora Quirrella, w którym ukryła się jego dusza. Nie udało mu się tego osiągnąć właśnie dzięki niezdolności dotknięcia Harry’egoHarry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) Rozdział 17. Druga Wojna Czarodziejów Czarny Pan ostatecznie przezwyciężył to przez użycie krwi Harry’ego w czasie swojego odrodzenia w czerwcu 1995 roku. Nie wiedział on jednak, że ta czynności ostatecznie ich połączyłaHarry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) Rozdział 32. Połączenie to zostało odkryte w 1998 roku w czasie bitwy o Hogwart. Harry spędził prawie rok na szukaniu horkruksów, których zniszczenie przybliżało Voldemorta do śmierci, nie wiedząc, że on sam jest jednym z nich. mały|283x283px|Ostateczne starcie Harry'ego i Voldemorta przedstawione na Pottermore. Harry otrzymał możliwość krótkiej rozmowy z rodzicami, którą umożliwił mu Kamień Wskrzeszenia. Dzięki słowom wsparcia od najbliższych stanął jak równy z równym przed Voldemortem, który rzucając w Harry’ego mordercze zaklęcie, zabił cząstkę swojej duszy, swojego horkruksa. Dzięki ochronie przez matkę Harry uniknął śmierci po raz drugi. W ostatecznym starciu pokonał Lorda Voldemorta i przywrócił ład w świecie czarodziejów. Czasy Powojenne mały|Ilustracja przedstawiająca Harry’ego ze swoją dziewczyną i przyszłą żoną, Ginny Weasley. Po Drugiej Wojnie Czarodziejów, Harry rozpoczął kurs treningowy na stanowisko Aurora. Młody Potter stał się najmłodszym w historii szefem biura Aurorów, którym został mianowany w wieku lat 26. Wraz ze swoim przyjacielem Ronem, byli uważani za „ekspertów”, którzy pomogli zreformować dział aurorów i resztę Ministerstwa. Dzięki swoim osiągnięciom trafił na karty z czekoladowych żab. Poślubił Ginny Weasley, z którą miał trójkę dzieci: Jamesa Syriusza, Albusa Severusa i Lily Lunę. Członkowie rodziny Główni członkowie * Linfred ze Stinchcombe – protoplasta rodziny Potter. * Iolanthe Potter (zd. Peverell) – potomkini Ignotusa Peverella. * Hardwin Potter – najstarszy syn Linfreda ze Stinchcombe, mąż Iolanthe Potter. * Ralston Potter – członek Wizengamotu w latach 1612–1652. * Abraham Potter – jeden z oryginalnej dwunastki aurorów. * Pani Potter (zd. Fleamont) – matka Henry'ego Pottera, ostatnia członkini rodziny Fleamont. * Henry Potter – ojciec Fleamonta Pottera, członek Wizengamotu w latach 1913–1921. * Fleamont Potter – ojciec Jamesa Pottera, wytwórca Ulizanny. * Euphemia Potter – matka Jamesa Pottera. * Charlus Potter – mąż Dorei Potter, z którą miał jednego syna. * Dorea Potter (zd. Black) – córka Cygnusa Blacka i Violetty Bulstrode, członkini starego i szanowanego rodu Blacków, żona Charlusa Pottera. * James Potter I – jeden z Huncwotów, uczestnik Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów, członek Zakonu Feniksa. * Lily Potter (zd. Evans) – uczestniczka Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów, członkini Zakonu Feniksa. * Harry James Potter – syn Jamesa i Lily Potterów, członek Zakonu Feniksa, lider Gwardii Dumbledore'a, auror, najmłodszy w historii szef biura aurorów. * Ginny Potter (zd. Weasley) – żona Harry’ego Pottera (od 2002 r.), gracz Harpii z Holyhead, korespondentka quidditcha dla Proroka Codziennego. * James Potter II – urodzony ok. 2004 r., syn Harry’ego i Ginny, uczeń Hogwartu, Gryfon. * Albus Severus Potter – młodszy brat Jamesa, uczeń Hogwartu, został przydzielony do Slytherinu. * Lily Potter II – najmłodsze dziecko Harry’ego i Ginny. Podobnie jak Ginny (w 1991) była zazdrosna, że jej bracia idą do Hogwartu. Krewni rodziny Potterów Najbliższa rodzina * Rodzina Dursley (wujostwo Harry'ego) * Rodzina Evans (rodzina Lily) * Rodzina Fleamont (rodzina, z której pochodzi matka Henry'ego) * Rodzina Weasleyów (rodzina spokrewniona z Blackami, z której pochodzi żona Harry'ego) * Rodzina Black (ogólnie rodzina Dorei) * Rodzina Bulstrode (rodzina, z której pochodzi matka Dorei) * Rodzina Longbottom (kuzynostwo pierwszego stopnia Dorei) * Rodzina Crouch (kuzynostwo pierwszego stopnia Dorei) * Rodzina Burke (wujostwo Dorei) * Rodzina Yaxley (rodzina, z której pochodzi ciotka Dorei) * Rodzina Gamp (wujostwo Dorei) Dalecy krewni * Rodzina Prewett * Rodzina Macmillan * Rodzina Crabbe * Rodzina Flint * Rodzina Rosier * Rodzina Malfoy * Rodzina Lestrange * Rodzina Tonks * Rodzina Hitchens * Rodzina Abbott * Rodzina Delacour * Rodzina Johnson * Rodzina Greengrass Drzewo Genealogiczne Za rodziców Jamesa Pottera I początkowo uważano Charlusa i Doreę Potterów, którzy zostali przedstawieni na gobelinie Rodu Blacków. Jednak na podstawie nowych informacji zamieszczonych na Pottermore to nie jest przypadek. Charlus jest najprawdopodobniej kuzynem Fleamonta, ojca Jamesa. Własności rodziny Potter mały|182x182px|Wnętrze Krypty 687, należącej do rodziny Potter Krypta 687 Krypta w Banku Gringotta należąca do rodziny Potterów. Była umiarkowanej wielkości i znajdowała się głęboko pod ziemią, kryjąc małą fortunę zbudowaną przez wieki, przez kolejnych potomków LinfredaHarry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) Rozdział 5. Peleryna Niewidka lewo|mały|184x184px|Harry w pelerynie niewidce, jednym z trzech Insygniów Śmierci Potterowie pochodzą od Ignotusa Peverella, dzięki małżeństwu syna Linfreda z Iolanthe, wnuczką Ignotusa. To dzięki niej w rodzinie pojawiła się tradycja do przekazywania Peleryny Niewidki najstarszemu z dzieci. W 1998 roku Harry był Panem Śmierci, ponieważ posiadał wszystkie trzy Insygnia. Lojalność Czarnej Różdżki do właściciela była pomocna w osiągnięciu przez Voldemorta klęski. Z trzech insygniów, Harry zachował tylko prawowicie do niego należącą pelerynę niewidkę. Dom w Dolinie Godryka mały|220x220px|Dom Potterów w filmie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci Dom należący do Jamesa i Lily Potterów od końca 1970 roku do dnia 31 października 1981, kiedy to zostali oni zamordowani przez Toma Marvolo Riddle'a. W wyniku ataku duża część domu została zniszczona, jednakże budynek jako symbol wydarzeń nie został nigdy naprawiony. Dom przy Grimmauld Place 12 Dom należący od pokoleń do rodu Blacków znajdujący się w mugolskiej dzielnicy Grimmauld Place. Budynek był nienanoszalny, dzięki czemu niewidoczny dla mugoli. Ukrywał się między numerami 11 i 13, co mugole odbierali jako pomyłkę w numeracji. W 1995 roku dom stał się główną siedzibą Zakonu Feniksa za zgodą Syriusza Blacka, a po jego śmierci dom w testamencie przypadł Harry'emu Potterowi – jego chrześniakowi.mały|220x220px|Ulica przed domem przy Grimmauld Place 12Kilkupiętrowy dom o brudnych ścianach i ponurych oknach. Drzwi były poobtłukiwane, w wielu miejscach czarna farba złuszczyła się i poodpadała, a srebrna klamka miała kształt wijącego się węża. W drzwiach nie było dziurki od klucza i szpary na listy, zaś od środka zabezpieczone zostały mnóstwem zasuw i rygli. Można zakładać, że dom za życia matki Syriusza, Walburgi był piękny i godny rodu Blacków, jednakże po jej śmierci nikt nie dbał o domostwo. Etymologia * „Potter” to bardzo popularne nazwisko pochodzenia angielskiego. Tradycyjnie odnosi się do zawodu garncarzahttp://surnames.behindthename.com/name/potter/top. * Bellatriks Potter była znanym angielskim autorem piszącym dla dzieci. * Pole Pottera to nazwa pochówku dla nieznanych lub nieodebrane zmarłych, zwłaszcza żołnierzy i sierot; rodzina Potter miał wiele elementów, które pasują do tego opisu. * Potter Box to model podejmowania decyzji etycznych opracowanych na Uniwersytecie Harvardahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Potter_Box. Za kulisami * W filmach Potterowie byli grani przez następujących aktorów: ** James Potter I: Adrian Rawlins (dorosły), Robbie Jarvis(15-latek) i Alfie McIlwain (jako 11-latek). ** Lily Potter zd. Evans: Geraldine Somerville(dorosła), Susie Shinner (15-latka w usuniętych scenach) i Ellie Darcey-Alden(jako 11-latka) ** Harry Potter: Daniel Radcliffe (dorosły i nastoletni) oraz Toby Papworth(jako dziecko) ** Ginny Potter zd. Weasley: Bonnie Wright przez całą serię. ** James Syriusz Potter: Will Dunn w Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) ** Albus Severus Potter: Arthur Bowen w Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) ** Lily Luna: Daphne de Beistegui w Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Ciekawostką jest również to, że zarówno James Potter, jak i Harry zakochali się i poślubili rudowłose kobiety. * Harry i jego synowie James i Albus są jedynymi znanymi członkami rodziny Potter, którzy mają ojców chrzestnych: ojcem chrzestnym Harry’ego był Syriusz Black, Jamesa – Ron Weasley, a Albusa – Neville Longbottom. * Badania dociekliwych genealogów dowiodły, że amerykański auror - Abraham Potter jest dalekim krewnym Jamesa i Harry'ego Potterów, co czyni go jednym z członków rodziny Potter. Występowanie * Prequel serii Harry Potter * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Baśnie barda Beedle'a * Quidditch przez wieki (świat realny) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć * Harry Potter: Wyskakująca Księga * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * Lego Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Harry Potter i Zakazana Podróż * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Motocyklowa Ucieczka * J.K. Rowling: Rok z życia * Harry Potter Figurki LEGO * Pottermore * Harry Potter: Gra Karciana * Harry Potter For Kinect * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko Kategoria:Rodzina Potter Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi ca:Família Potter de:Familie Potter en:Potter family es:Familia Potter fi:Potterin perhe fr:Famille Potter it:Famiglia Potter nl:Potter familie no:Familien Potter ru:Поттеры sh:Porodica Poter sv:Familjen Potter